Brain Lord
Height: 90 meters Weight: 700 metric tons Gender: male Combat style: Ranged Primary attack: Psychic powers Secondary attack: spinal cord tile, building fists Primary weapon: Pyrokinesis, Psychokinesis Secondary weapon: life-force ray Energy style: Parasitic Overview Brain Lord is a gigantic floating human brain with amazing psychic powers. He is a brain with two large blue eyes and very long tail formed from his spine, vanes and nerve endings being visible between large vertebra bones ending in a very sharp bony spike. This all surrounded by a glowing yellow aurora that acts a buffer to stop oxygen and other things from getting to the important parts of the brain. He fights by using his psychic powers and huge fist made from buildings. Origin Dr. Frank Wrightson was a man obsessed with the power of the human brain. Believing that the human mind had not reached its full potential and that all humans could have access to the full range of psychic powers. After years of research he had found that survivors of Kaiju attacks where for short periods of time would manifest various psychic powers. Thinking this to be the key to unlocking the full power of the human mind Dr. Wrightson got a hold of samples of Kaiju blood. Mixing the blood with blood samples of attack survivors and his own he injected a large dosages of the mixture into his brain. Blacking out he had awaken to find that his head had grown to twice of its normal size and that he had manifested the psychic powers he longed dreamed of. Power corrupts all the seek it so it was with Dr. Wrightson. Dr, Wrightson started suffering black outs after using his powers, wakening to the news of bodies being found that have been turn into lifeless husks. Growing more and more paranoid Dr. Wrightson came to the conclusion that he was responsible for the murders and that to stop himself from taking more lives was to injected more of his serum into his head. Doing so cause dr. Wrightson to mutate ever further, his brain and spine grow so big they burst out of his body. The brain had now grown to the size of a large house, with his new horrifying body the thing that was Dr. Wrightson realizes that he needs still the life energy of living things to live. At the thought of it sent the creature into a blind rage, destroying everything and anything that crossed it’s path the monster came to a power planet. Attacking the planet the giant brain caused a huge explosion, in that brief moment the thing hope it would die, but it did not the monster absorbing the energy from the blast making the huge organ the size of a Kaiju. Now the only thing Brain Lord can get the life-force is from other Kaiju. Energy As Brain Lord attacks his energy ether depletes quickly or slowly depending on if heavy or light attacks are used. Brain Lord can regain energy by taking it from his opponent with his life-force ray. Ranged Combat Brain Lord keeps his opponents at a distance with his psychic powers. Using Psychokinesis Brain Lord can toss objects at his opponents or push them if get too closes. With Pyrokinesis Brain Lord shoots out large short blasts of flame like a flamethrower or a small fireball that comes out very fast. Life-force ray is a yellow coloured ray that brines energy form what it hits. Grappling Brain Lord is weak when it comes to grappling. He using his building fist for it Melee Combat Brain Lord use building fist to fight in melee combat by using boxing punches, karate chops, choke and submission holes. If an opponent gets in close brain lord use his tail to choke or stab. Weaknesses Brain Lord is weak against strong physical attacks as well cold or heat attacks. External Links Unofficial Design Thread Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Building Based Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien